Stare
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Kululu's trying to get rid of Angol Mois's annoying stare that unnerves him so much. Will it work out or will his weakness once again start acting up even with the unnatural sparkles?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt frog.**

**Today's prompt is stare! So of course I did Kulumois! How could I not? **

**And now I indulge myself in my OTP. I don't know exactly when I think this story should take place… It's in the early episodes though.**

* * *

He hated her eyes, her stare, her purity. Heck, he could even say he hated everything about her. It was normal for him to hate people but it was unnerving for him to be unable to think straight near someone just because of a his hatred. He had never had this sort of hatred. He deemed it to be mixed with terror, which he did not like in the least bit. Being scared made you weak. And the thing you were afraid of was your weakness.

He hated how the simple minded (? Honestly he thought she was an evil genius trying to manipulate him, but he didn't want to give her that much credit,) crazy lady with a baton was his weakness.

He hated how he melted and trembled under her gaze how all thought flew out of his head. He wanted it to end.

"If only she couldn't see….Then she couldn't stare at me…" He smirked, realizing the obvious solution. He doubted anyone would notice or care if he invented a raygun to make the Angol girl blind. Heck, they might even worship him for it seeing as he would probably save millions with this act so she didn't destroy them randomly. He smiled and quickly made his invention. He made sure to make the zap unpainful due to not wanting her tears all over him. He didn't like dealing with her crying.

He smiled feeling a sense of pride fill him as he finished his raygun. All he needed was the victim now.

He waited for her to come into his lab, which she usually did around this time.

"Kululu, would you like some curry?" Angol Mois asked opening the door to his lab and carrying him a plate of curry. He never understood why she would offer him food during his work. Couldn't she be bothering someone else instead of him?

"Sure." Kululu shrugged. The one thing she did semi-well was make curry, and he would never turn down curry. She set the plate of curry down and smiled at him her eyes staring at him as if she expected something great from him. It wasn't an expectation stare it was more of a kind stare looking into the person and not the achievements. He hated that. He had never been looked at like that before. He glared at her, which usually gave her warning to leave before he yelled at her or stuck her down some hole.

Angol Mois's smile dropped, and she nodded, understanding. She turned her back to him to leave just as he pulled out his raygun.

"Clickie-poo!" He yelled and hit her with the gun. He smiled filled with a sense of pride and dominance. He had beaten her. He waited for her shocked confused reaction.

She ran into a wall.

"Oops. Don't remember that being there. Silly me. I'm like so clumsy." She smiled and rubbed her nose which had hit the wall rather hard. She turned her head trying to find the way out of the lab. Her reaction was not as he expected. "YAY! This is so relaxing!" Angol Mois jumped up and down in joy.

"Wait…What!?" Kululu asked, shocked. That was the opposite reaction of what he wanted. Angol Mois turned towards him hearing his voice.

"The goats aren't anywhere around here." She smiled and told him as if it was obvious.

"…" Kululu anime sweat dropped. "Aren't you worried though how everything is black?" Kululu asked. Angol Mois didn't question how he knew about her sight at the moment.

"Nope. Sometimes things go like this normally. Almost as if…My thinking process was hurt when I hit that rock when I arrived on Pekopon. Funny, huh?" She asked.

"…This is completely normal for you?" Kululu asked. She nodded.

"It's a hassle though and I wish it didn't happen. I have no like idea where I'm going." She explained, "But I usually snap out of it pretty soon. Funny, it's lasting longer this time…"

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu chuckled knowing that she would be worried soon enough. Angol Mois still stared at him even though she didn't know where he was. His voice had given away his position. She kept looking at him blankly. Kululu didn't know whether this was better than normal sense her eyes were unfocused and pale and she couldn't see him, or if it was still just as bad because all her attention was still focused on him. He stood there frozen trying to figure out if he was hurt or fine with this, if his plan was a success or not. He stood there in her gaze for two hours.

"Kululu…" She whispered. Kululu drew in his breath wondering if she knew he was the cause of her loss of sight for so long, "You still there?" She asked. Kululu decided not to answer. Maybe if she thought he wasn't there she'd leave.

Instead she reached out her hand and touched the thing in front of her, which was Kululu. Her hand made a cupping position and she softly caressed his cheek trying to see if he was there and where he was located. Kululu blushed, and trembled under her touch, unable to move from the location. Her touching him was much worse than her staring. But then why did his body like this contact so much?

He looked up into her eyes weakly feeling as if something was missing from the moment, seeing as she was unable to focus on him. He trembled some more realizing what part of his mind wanted him to do. And it wasn't something with any common sense.

"I…I surrender…." Kululu whimpered. Angol Mois tilted her head to the side confused, not understanding. "I'll give you back your sight…"

"Give me back…?" She asked confused.

"Ku, ku, ku, you didn't know that I was the one who shot you with a raygun and took it away? Shame on you. Didn't you hear the clickie-poo?" He asked chuckling, she nodded. He sighed and grabbed his raygun and shot her. She blinked a few times before her eyes went back to normal. She looked at Kululu happily and then saw where her hand was. She withdrew it and blushed.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized, "Please forgive me for being in your lab for so long…" She bowed in apology. She didn't make eye contact with him still embarrassed about caressing his cheek in such a manner. Before he could say anything she ran off.

Why did he suddenly want her to look at him? Was it just a trick of fate that the times he wanted her to look at him and pay attention she wasn't?

He sighed. He hated to admit it, but at times he wanted her to look at him.

That and it was so much better than touching him. He rubbed the place her hand had made contact with absent-mindedly and grinned. He stopped himself immediately.

It was no time for stupid thoughts. He had to go back to planning various inventions.

He looked one last time at his raygun that he had made and threw it in a pile of objects that he had no use for. It wasn't needed anymore for Angol Mois's eyes.

* * *

**Well…That turned out different than I expected, at first it was going to be about Kululu learning the error of his ways and being forced to be Angol Mois's seeing eye person for the day, but this happened instead.**

**Tell me what you think. A warning about tomorrow's prompt. It's complete utter crack which you'll find throughout this challenge. The prompt tomorrow is sliding.**

**Please review. **


End file.
